


Urethra Franklin?!

by SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Doctor's Appoinment, It's shit I know, M/M, Muggle world, One Shot, Rough Sex, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, prostate, quickie sex, role play, urethra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: A little role play, is fun.





	

Harry Potter was sat behind his desk in his office, when a knock sounded on the door.  
'Come in.' 

The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.  
'Ah, Mr Malfoy. I'm so glad you came in today.' Dr Potter went on. 'I have your test results. Please, sit down.' 

Draco Malfoy sat down in the offered seat directly opposite his doctor, and watched as the man reached out and tapped a small gold clock.  
'Right, Mr Malfoy,' said Dr Potter. 'What you have is quite a severe prostate problem. It's a bit swollen, I'm afraid.' 

'Why?'  
'Well, it just is, I'm afraid. It happens when you participate in Orgasm Denial... Dry sex.'  
Why?' Mr Malfoy asked again. 

'I'm sorry?' Dr Potter asked.  
'I want to know, why do prostates swell up? Look, if you just stopped writing your novel against the clock there, and gave me an explanation. I'd be _ever_ so grateful.'  
Dr Potter sighed and stopped his clock. 

'Goodness, it must be serious.' Mr Malfoy went on. 'You've stopped your clock.'  
'It might be a 'yes or no' interlude.' Dr Potter returned.  
'No, that was 'Take Your Pick', this is 'Beat The Clock'.' Mr Malfoy replied. 

'Look. I do have to turn over patients at an average of one every six minutes, Mr Malfoy. So if we could stick to the point?'  
'I'm sorry. Please feel free to talk quickly.'  
'Very well. Do you know what the prostate is?' Dr Potter continued. 

'I know _where_ it is. You put your finger right on it.'  
'The prostate is the gland which produces the seminal fluid that carries the sperm.'  
Mr Malfoy raised a brow. 

'If you're having dry orgasms, during sex, then over time the prostate will fill up with sperm, until it starts to hurt. Milking will help in releasing the built up sperm. Otherwise, it'll stay swollen and so block off the urethra. You know what the urethra is?'  
'Oh, yes. Urethra Franklin, the American singer.' 

'Draco, no.' Harry groaned, breaking character for a moment, as he tried not to laugh.  
'Oh, yes, I've heard of her, singing about how she wants some R-E-S-P-E-T-C.' Mr Malfoy went on. 'Respetc. Sceptic, I suppose.'  
Harry chuckled, as Draco tried not to break character. A few minutes past, until Harry got over it and got back into character again. 

Dr Potter stood up and walked around the desk and up behind Mr Malfoy.  
'If you would, please, Mr Malfoy. Stand up and remove your trousers and underwear, then bend over the desk. I wish to conduct a rectal exam.'  
Mr Malfoy stood and unbuckled his belt and lowered them to his ankles, along with his briefs and bent over the doctor's desk. 

Dr Potter stood behind Mr Malfoy, and only then, did Harry finally break character.  
He lowered his own trousers and took out his large dry cock. 

'The other thing that will also help you, Mr Malfoy. Would be was if your partner were to simply fuck you hard enough.' Dr Potter said, as he quickly covered his large aching cock in a very thin layer of lube. Harry then slammed home, and began to fuck Draco brutally hard and fast nailing the blond's prostate dead on and continuously, until Draco screamed and cried out, soon spraying his boiling hot load all over Harry's desk. 

'Thank you Doctor.' Mr Malfoy panted breathlessly. 'I needed that.'  
'Anytime. Draco. Anytime.' Harry replied.


End file.
